Minecraft Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 14
|episode_no = 14 |upload_date = May 28, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFtaZFf-SvI |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 12:01}} Summary McJones and Barry collect Jared's stuff, and Barry wonders if PBG also died. PBG assures him that he had just crashed and logs back into the server. The group begins to mourn over Jared. Barry now has Jared's diamond sword, McJones has his armor, and PBG has his arrows. PBG explains the circumstances of Jared's death. PBG asks McJones about arrows, and he states he needs Flint so that he can make them. Barry tells him that he's collecting flint, and has 13 so far. The group is waiting for their lone chicken to grow up, and lay eggs so that they can attempt to hatch more chickens. Barry points out that the chicken is an adult, but while waiting for it to lay eggs, the group continues their search for more chickens. PBG finds some cows, which he kills for Jared as McJones finds a chicken. PBG then kills some sheep to celebrate, then he heads back home. Back home, PBG expresses how sick he is of sheep. After bringing the chicken back to the base, McJones asks if Tim is still lost, which he is. Barry begins Jared's grave. McJones points out that they have to somehow finds Tim, and lightning strikes. PBG finds that there are a lot of Skeletons and other mobs despite it being in the middle of the day, and McJones breeds chickens so that they have four. McJones notices that there are four people on the map, despite Tim not having a map. Tim states that he's near a huge lake. McJones points out that only four people are alive right now, the three at the base, and Tim. They need to find Tim, and Time wonders how he got lost. McJones tells Tim to pillar up, and describe his surroundings. Tim is in a jungle. PBG and Barry are killing Skeletons to get arrows, and something explodes near Tim. The group decides to wait out the night before searching for Tim. Tim describes the path he took to get lost: he went to the left of the graves after leaving the house, then took another big left later. Barry and McJones try to get more flint during the night, and it is revealed that the fourth person on the map is from when PBG crashed. After night has passed, McJones begins his search for Tim. PBG and Barry join the search Tim, and encounter a giant pit that PBG tries covering with gravel before switching to cobblestone. On their search, PBG and Barry spot some chickens, and gather some seeds to bring them back to the base. McJones enters another Jungle, and describes some sights similar to Tim, including a ravine. Barry is having trouble getting the chickens to follow him, so they end up killing the chickens. PBG and Barry return to the base as McJones continues the search for Tim. Barry expands the chicken pen, and breeds some of the chickens. PBG kills a zombie which drop a carrot, and McJones tells him to save the carrot, and plant it. McJones finally finds Tim, and they both begin their journey home. Quotes